Poor Romano
by doomedAquarius
Summary: Romano comes to a startling conclusion about Antonio after a rough morning and a chat with his twin brother Feliciano. Cover by angelicdusk on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing:

Spamano (spain / S Italy)

hints of Gerita (Germany / N Italy)

Rated T:

Romano's mouth

"Che cazzo, bastardo [1]!" I practically screech as I'm awakened from my stupor. Smacking his tanned fingers away from my sensitive curl I growl at the Spaniard sitting on my bed next to me. His normally cheerful green gaze contorts into concerned confusion.

Slowly, he gets off my bed and backs away. "Romano, are you alright? It's eight o one: we were supposed to go meet Gilbert and Francis an hour ago."

"Look. Just get out of my room, il stronzo[2]. And I never agreed to go hangout with you and your perverted friends at any time let alone at seven in the morning on a Saturday, idiota[3]!" I grit my teeth glaring daggers at my housemate as I jab my finger toward the door.

"But, Roma, I –"

"Get out now!" One of the many Italian-flag pillows scattering my twin-sized bed goes hurtling toward the brunette. His right hand catches it out of habit and his left goes to ruffle the chestnut hair, which is barely a shade lighter than mine, on the back of his head in frustration. He opens his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off, "Chigi!" . He sighs in defeat, trudging out the door and shutting it silently behind him.

Collapsing back onto my bed, a shaky moan escapes my lips, "Stupid, Spagna[4]." _It's not his fault he doesn't know that the curl has this effect on me._ "I know but – ugh." I curl up in a tight ball trying to fight the tightening sensation in my stomach. "Guess I'm not going back to sleep." I groan as the heat rises even more and I climb out of bed. "I think I need a cold shower...an ice cold shower..." I pad across the plush carpet toward my adjacent bathroom. _And I should probably apologize to Spagna once I calm done._

After pulling on a pair of low-riding sweats and one of Antonio's old t-shirt, which is slightly too big and slips down one of my shoulders occasionally, I trudge out into the living room. A heavenly scent clouds my senses and my eyes sink shut. "Holy shit, Toni must be cooking again." My mouth is flooded with saliva and my stomach complains. _He may be a pain in the ass most of the time but his cooking is definitely one of his redeeming qualities. _

My feet drag across chilly hardwood as I follow the scent into the kitchen. This is my special room: I spend most of my waking hours in here whether I'm cooking or indulging in one of my other hobbies. I plop down on a high stool by the counter – because the dinner table is currently overrun by my art supplies – and rest my chin in my hand as I watch my ex-boss. His soothing voice caresses my ears as he hums and sings in his native tongue. _Why can't I stay mad at him? He pissed me off and pulled my curl only half an hour ago, yet all I can think about are all his redeeming qualities – cooking, singing, and putting up with all my bullshit without getting mad. _Tentatively, I break the silence "What are you cooking, dumbass?"

"Omelets with tomato and onion alongside a fresh tomato salad."

"Yum. Sounds delicious." An uneasy silence settles between us and I begin to fidget in my seat. _I hate it when we get like this._ "Uh... Spain... Um..." _I wish I could just talk to him like I used to, but our relationship has changed. I'm not sure how but it has. _

"What is it, Roma? Are you sure you're alright?" His emerald eyes look into mine, and I feel like I'm drowning. He doesn't break eye contact until I shakily reply.

"I – I just wanted to say..."

"To say what?"

"I'm sorry." I look down at the marble counter top and start tracing the patterns with my finger tip. I feel like a small child again as I do so.

His soft chuckle is like music to my ears and I lift my eyes to look at him through my auburn eyelashes. His shoulders, which are by no means extremely wide yet they're not as delicate as mine, are shaking with his efforts to control his laughter. "It's fine, mi pequeño tomate[5]. You don't need to apologize: I'm just worried that something extremely bad happened lately." He chuckles again, the light returning to his eyes.

"Ya. You just woke me up way too damn early and touched my curl."

"Why do you and Feli hate people touching your curl?"

"It's hard to explain…" I clear my throat and my cheeks redden as I try to think of a way to explain it. "Let's just say that it's an Italian thing and not to be messed with, ok."

"Whatever you say, mi amigo[6]." He looks back toward the stove and begins plating up breakfast. I can't help but watch the way his body moves as he maneuvers around. The grace of a dancer is present, yet his muscle tone suggests a more rugged and war torn past like that of his country. "Oh, and speaking of Feli, he called for you about an hour ago, Lovi. You should probably call your hermano[7] back after breakfast."

"I will." I sigh not really looking forward to having to listen to my excitable twin chatter on about nothing of importance. "And how many times am I going to have to remind you not to shorten my name like that you stupid Spaniard!" I add almost as an afterthought trying to fight back a smile. When he places my plate in front of me I'm on it in a second. Quickly cutting off a piece of omelet and stabbing a slice of tomato, I shove the whole thing in my mouth. I whine in ecstasy and my eyes shut as the angels of heaven invade my mouth. I chew and swallow before sighing, "Holy crap, I forgot how much I've missed your cooking. It's fucking heavenly."

"I'm glad you like it. I guess this is just my way of saying lo siento[8]." He smiles that intoxicating smile of his that I remember from when I was little. "Now eat and then call little Feli before he breaks down into hysterics. We both know how bad that would be."

"Ya, I guess." I murmur noncommittally as I start falling back into bliss with every bite.

The bliss from breakfast has definitely worn off. For the last forty minutes my younger twin has been chatting my ear off about his German boyfriend, Ludwig Bielschmidt. My anger finally breaks and I take it out on my little brother, "Why the hell do you love that potato bastard anyway! Most of the time he completely ignores you in favor of his paperwork which he obviously thinks is more important than his own boyfriend! What the fuck is wrong with you, Feliciano? You need someone who will treat you like your important; you – "

"Ve~" My twins unorthodox laugh cuts me off. _Why is he laughing? This isn't a laughing matter!_ "You just don't get it do you, big brother?" _What don't I get?_ My auburn brows furl as I listen to the excitable Italian answer my unasked question. "Ludwig does love me; he just doesn't show it like people expect him to. Besides love isn't about requited feelings anyway. It's about not only looking past the other person's faults but also learning to love their infuriating, destructive, strange, dorky, and or unique quirks. You admire them and in truth you can't live without them. You want to protect them from getting hurt and it pains you when they are. Ludwig once told me that in love you don't always have a choice: you just lose yourself in it." I can almost picture my brother's bright smile. _Wait... That... He... He just described how I feel about Antonio... Does that mean I'm in love with Toni...?_ "So, big brother, how are you and Antonio doing? You haven't spoken much other than your little rant earlier."

"Uh.. What? Oh I mean we're fine I guess... Uh I have to go Feli. Talk to you later." I quickly snap the phone shut so my brother can't argue and lean up against my bedroom door. _No I can't be in love with Spagna... It's just not possible... He raised me... I.. I.._ "Oh who am I kidding I do love Toni, and I have for a long fucking time now." A sigh escapes my lips as I sink down to sit with my back against the door. _How is this going to work now?_ My head falls into my hands as I think about how I'm going to deal with my newly realized feelings for my ex-boss and current housemate. _All I can say for certain is I'm sure as hell not telling him about these feelings. I can't it would completely ruin the relationship we have now. _

The End?

[1] What the fuck, bastard

[2] asshole

[3] idiot

[4] Spain

[5] my little tomato

[6] my friend

[7] brother

[8] I'm sorry

This was originally intended as a one shot but I might end up writing a few more chapters if you guys want me to. Please read and review.

I actually really enjoyed writing this so more Spamano will probably be on the way whether it's a continuation of this or something completely different.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff so yeah…Here's the next chapter enjoy! oh & by the way the words in italics are written words like something being written or a text showing up on a persons phone (this is a new writing technique I'm trying so let me know how it is)! Also if I've already give you a translation of the word whether it be in past chapters or in the same one I probably won't retranslate (unless any of you want me to just continue translating the same words over and over again; if so just let me know and I will).**

(Romano's POV)

_Dear Spagna,_

_Do you remember two years ago around Christmas time when Feliciano asked what love was really like? Even if you don't I do; so let me remind you of what happened after the question was posed. I remained silent because I didn't know how to answer his strange question, but you - you answered him only moments later with full certainty as to your answer. "Amor__[1]_"_, you said, "is an interesante__[2]_ _thing. It does not abide by las leyes__[3]_ _which the rest of el mundo__[4]_ _is ruled by. It is unconditional: it doesn't care about gender or requited feelings. For amor means caring for someone so deeply that your very soul aches when they have been hurt and yearns only for their happiness. Amor is not seeing a person's quirks, hábitos irritantes__[5]__, y__[6]_ _sometimes just flat out strange or even unacceptable behavior as flaws they have to get rid of, but instead seeing those flaws as a piece of that person's nature which is uniquely then and makes them worth loving." At this point you turned to look at me almost as if you were talking to me now instead of my brother, and those deep beautiful eyes of your stayed on me even as you continued to counsel my twin. "However, above all amor is inequívoco__[7]__: you'll know it when it hits you, Feli: y my advice is perseguir__[8]_ _it with every fiber of your being." As your eyes left mine to look back at Feliciano the only thing I could think was that you had just made the longest and most serious comment I had ever heard you make in the hundreds of years we'd known each yet I scoffed at your words because I thought they were nonsense. _

_A few weeks ago Feli called me and basically reiterated what had said with a few new spins of his own, and it made me realize something. It made me realize that I too was in love. This is why I need your help, Spagna. I've fallen for someone who only sees me as a friend; someone who supports me in everything I do; someone who's always calling me stupid nicknames even though I tell them not to; someone who is straight as a fucking board while I am head-over-heels gay for him _**[A/N: my best friend 1776feels read this and commented that if anything Antonio is straight as ramp (which is a reference to the video "everyone thinks Dirk is gay" which I recommend to any homestuck lovers who happen to read this however it is not just a homestuck video there is an original which i recommend to all of you because it's just that good). ^~^]**_; someone who could make the very angels of heaven join in when he sings and then beg him to cook for them after he's done; but most of all someone I care for so much that I'd rather die than see them hurt._

_If you haven't already figured out who it is by now you really are a stupid bastard.__I fell in love with you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. __You the one with the stupid grin that gives me butterflies in my stomach, those beautiful eyes I could lose myself in, that heavenly voice which comforts me when I cry, and _ _Ti amo, Toni, and I hope this confession doesn't ruin the relationship we have now. I just had to tell you so…_

Resting my head in my hands groaning. ((This is a horrible idea. Giving him a letter is just too impersonal. I need to find a different way to confess my feelings to him which isn't so… stupid.)) I sigh getting ready to crumble up the paper until I'm interrupted by my phone vibrating on the desk beside it. Looking over at I see that I have a new text message and pick it up so that I can see who's bugging me at such a important time. _Hello, Romano,. I would like to ask a favor of you. Could you please come up and stay with Feliciano for a week or so? I have an extremely important business trip to attend, and I do not feel it would be a good idea to leave him home alone since he is currently sick and taking medicine: which I'm afraid he will forget on his own._ I growl in annoyance at my brother's boyfriend. ((He has the worst timing possible, but I guess it can't be helped. Feli is famiglia[8] and famiglia comes first. Well,I better start packing so that I can get moving and catch a last minute flight!)) I quickly type out a response to the stupid german and get out of my chair. _Fine. I will catch the next flight and be there as soon as possible, but this changes nothing. I still hate you and think that my brother deserves someone much better than you._

Looking around I rub the nape of my neck. ((Now where did I put that backpack?)) Sweeping my room with my eyes suddenly sparks my memory. ((Oh! That's right! I stuck it under my bed!)) Crawling halfway under my bed I rummage around until my song starts playing True Love by Pink **[A/N: I absolutely love this song for these two. I originally thought that it was Spain's song to Romano, but 1776 pointed out that it was more like Romano singing to Spain and I was like "Oh you're so right". So this ended up being Lovi's ringtone]**. Jerking up, my head hits the metal frame of the bed, and pain shoots through my head. I collapse clutching my head and cussing, "Merda[9]! Oh…..cazzo[10]…..cazzo…..uh" ((Why Toni?! Why the cazzo did you have to call right now!))Stumbling to my feet, I toss the backpack onto my bed and rub the back of my head gingerly until the sharp pain fades to a dull throb. Picking up the phone I stare at the text message before me. _Hola__[11]__, mi pequeño tomate. How are you today? Is your project you've been so secretive about going well? Oh, and are you free Friday: Gilbert wants to go see that movie you keep raving about?_

My lips turn down in a frown. ((I wish Feli wasn't sick or i would just tell Ludwig that Feli could take care of himself, but considering the circumstances…..)) I slowly type out my response and double check it to make sure it doesn't sound like I'm being harsh. _Sorry, Spagna, I can't. I have to go take care of Feli (who's sick) while his bastard of a boyfriend is on a fucking business trip. As for the other stuff they're great, but the project will have to be put on hold. Now I need to go pack so I'll talk to you later. Enjoy the movie. _ With this I throw a few pairs of sweatpants and tee-shirts into the bag before trudging out of my room. I'm about to pass Toni's room when I stop and peak in. ((He wouldn't miss a single shirt would he? I doubt it due to how forgetful and ditsy he can be.)) I smile and drop my bag just outside the door before entering the room of the one who holds my heart. Opening his closet, i scan through it trying to find a shirt I've rarely seen him wear. My eyes land on a white tee-shirt with a spanish flag across the front, and I immediately snag it. ((This is probably really creepy, but I don't care I need something to remind me of him.)) I carefully place the shirt in the front pocket of my bag and head out the door of the house I share with Toni.

[1] Love

[2] Interesting

[3] The laws

[4] The world

[5] Irritating habits

[6] And

[7] Unmistakable

[8] To chase

[9]Shit

[10] Fuck

[11] Hello

Sorry if the translations are horrible I was using google translate because I didn't have time to go in to my French teacher (who is also fluent in Spanish and Italian).

**A/N: Alright so obviously I decided to keep going thanks to 1776feels and everyone else who said I should. This is not the end! Next chapter will probably be from Spain's POV. Sorry for the long wait and get ready for another one because I still need to write the next chapter. See you guys in a bit.**


End file.
